Boredom
by xx Bewitching x3
Summary: On the train ride to the Marauders' final year at Hogwarts, Sirius is struck by boredom and laziness.


**A/N:** So I wrote this when I was bored. I wrote it awhile ago actually, and I just found it in my documents. I hope it is at least a little amusing, if not that, a little strange. Reviews maybe? - Chrissa

* * *

**.x.x.x.**

Boredom

**.x.x.x.**

* * *

"I'm bored," said Sirius.

Remus looked up from his book as the Hogwarts Express rolled down the tracks to their seventh and final year at school. "Go find something to do."

Sirius groaned. "But I don't _want_ to."

Remus shrugged. "That's too bad." He went back to reading, and Sirius pouted. He _would_ find something to do... He just didn't want to move in order to do it.

"Hey Prongs?" he asked his friend, who was sitting on the floor, playing Exploding Snap with Peter.

"What?"

"I'm bored." James sighed.

"Padfoot, you've been saying that for the past hour and a half. Can't you do something to occupy yourself?"

Sirius frowned. "It would be easier to find something to do if you would help me." James shook his head and went back to the game, leaving Sirius to his thoughts (however unstable they were.).

What to do, what to do...? OH, I've got an idea!

Sirius began to sing. "My name is PAAAAAAAAAAADFOOT! And..." He looked around for inspiration, and found it in Peter's rain shoes. "I have a BLAAAAAAAAAAACK BOOT!"

James, Remus, and Peter all gave him curious stares. "Pads..." Remus began. "Don't sing." Sirius huffed.

"Fine."

_NOW what do I do? I would dance, but I'm still too lazy right now. Maybe I could eat something. No, the trolley hasn't come by yet..._

"Wormtail? When does the trolley come?"

Peter glanced at his watch. "Thirteen minutes and forty... seven seconds. I think."

"Thanks Pete."

_So the trolley won't be here for awhile. Maybe I could become a poet! No. I don't like rhyming. Or maybe... hmm..._

"Knock knock," he said to no one in particular.

No one answered.

"Knock knock," he repeated impatiently.

Silence.

"KNOCK. KNOCK."

"WHO'S THERE?!?" shouted Remus, James, and Peter.

Sirius grinned. "You-Know..."

Remus sighed. "You-Know-Who?"

"YES! Avada Kedavra! Ahahaha!" Sirius began laughing insanely while Remus just stared.

"Erm... Okay, then." They went back to their activities. Sirius stopped laughing.

_Hmph. Moony doesn't understand my comedic genius. Stupid Moony... Hmm. That sounds funny. Mooooooooooony._

"Mooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooony."

"What now?"

"Mooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooony."

"What?"

"Moo-moo-mooooooooooooooooooooooooooooony."

"WHAT?"

"Nothing."

Remus groaned and put down his book. "I'm going to do my prefect duties. I'll see you all later."

"Bye MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONY!" Sirius said with a wave and a grin.

Peter blinked. "Sirius? Be quiet."

"Yeah," James agreed. "Shut up."

_I'm still bored. I need something wild to do. Maybe I could transform and run through the hall... No. Still lazy. What's the weirdest, wildest thing I can do while sitting down?_

"Prongs," he whispered in his friend's ear. "Rabid chipmunks ate my waffles."

James gave him a weird look. "What the bloody hell..."

"Wormtail, did you know rabid chipmunks ate my waffles? And a llama stole my pajamas."

"What about my pajamas?" Peter said.

"Not yours. Mine. A llama ate them."

"Why'd you let a llama eat your pajamas?"

"I didn't. He stole them. You see, he was a burglar llama, and he dressed all in black and came in through my window, and held me at gunpoint and said 'Give me your pajamas and no one gets hurt.'"

"Wait. Llamas speak English?"

"No. They speak llama."

"So how did you know he said that?"

"I speak llama."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I could teach you."

Peter grinned. "I'd love to know how to speak llama!"

"All right then. Repeat after me: Baaaaaah Beaaaa Baaaaaah bah." Peter repeated the sounds and furrowed his brow.

"What did I say?"

"You just said, 'I look like a platypus,'" Sirius told him. James smacked him upside the head.

"Why are you being such an idiot?!" James said, throwing his hands in the air. Sirius opened his mouth to speak, but James silenced him with a spell. "Now. _Shut. Up_."

Sirius pouted.

In silence.

"Hey James?" Peter said a minute later.

James huffed. "What is it?"

"What's a platypus?"


End file.
